Watercraft hulls should be able to go through the water with as little resistance as possible. For this reason, to reduce the harmful frictional resistance, various auxiliary means have been introduced, as for eg means which influence the laminar flow, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,677 or by reducing the partial wetted lifting areas on the hull or and by introducing air by having special air ducts as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,253.
The not particularly good riding performance at low speed and during acceleration of gliding hulls can be improved by additional buoyancy and stability, such as fixing or integrating extensions onto the hull rear end as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,810. These aids enable the vessel to get quicker to planing and at the same time reducing trim, which improves the view over the bow. The same result can also be achieved successfully by mounting rigid trimtabs.